


Overflowing Patriotism

by Yandedoki_SOX



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: BBW, Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, F/M, Fat - Freeform, Fat Girl, Feeding Fetish, Feeding Kink, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fat kink, feedee, obese, ssbbw, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandedoki_SOX/pseuds/Yandedoki_SOX
Summary: Happy 4th of July! Sorry for the content drought. Wanted to do something though for this holiday, and I wanted to take another stab at greentext. Hope you enjoy as I take more time to finish up other stuff.
Kudos: 11





	Overflowing Patriotism

>be me  
>life is pretty baller  
>office worker, fairly chill life  
>used to just play vidya and shitpost online when alone  
>got a gf a few months ago  
>now I can do that with someone  
>her name is Jade  
>actually a pretty sweet girl, met her at work  
>blonde, from the south  
>the kind of person to bring in 2 dozen donuts every day (even if 1 dozen were for herself)  
>had apparently been working at the office for years and was skinny when she started  
>now, she's 400 lbs and sitting in the passanger seat of my car as we pull into my parent's place  
>figured a family bbq on 4th of July was a good enough place to introduce her  
>"I'm so excited ta meet yer family, Anon! Hopefully they're as good cooks as you are!"  
>nod and smile as we get out of the car  
>god I love her southern accent  
"Well, they are the ones who taught me."  
>"Figures. Surprised ya hadn't ended up like me!" she says with a pat of her stomach  
>she's wearing an american flag crop top that lets her gut hang and fill her jean shorts that are buttoned over it tightly  
>the straps to her top dig into her meaty shoulders and pinch her squishy skin  
"Y-yeah, well I moved out pretty much as soon as I turned 18, so I had plenty of time to work it off."  
>"Ohh, you were a fat kid growin up? Shoulda reckoned that from your taste in gals!"  
>even on our first date, it was obvious considering I took her to a buffet and brought her everything  
>no fuckin around, I let her know right away what I wanted and she welcomed me with her flabby open arms  
>after standing around in front of the car for a bit, some thumping could be heard before the door swung open and out comes my mom  
>one look at her and the rest of my family, and it'd be incredibly obvious as to where my fat fetish came from  
>being surrounded by people wider than the average chair does that  
>not saying I want to bone any of them, I may like Jade's southern accent but I'm not yearning for sweet home alabama  
>Mom's eyes lights up as she squeezes past the doorway and hugs me  
>"Welcome back, Anon! Ohh, it's been so long since you last visited us."  
>manage to struggle out a "H-hi mom" as she attempts to crush my body like a pro wrestler  
>feel the air return to my lungs as she turns her attention to Jade  
>"And you must be Jade! Can't wait to hear more about you, this one hardly says anything."  
>"Aww, Anon ain't really shy. Just gotta talk bout the right things."  
>she returns her hug, and is able to remain strong  
>jiggles a bit when mom lets go  
>nice  
>"Alright, well you two come inside. We made some 'burgs and dogs' on the grill as Anon used to call them!"  
>please woman for one minute stop embarrassing me  
>"Yer speakin my language! Don't mind if I help myself, I'm starvin!"  
>she rubs her stomach as she enters the house and heads to the backyard  
>I'm gonna die either from embarrassment or horniness, but fuck it  
>follow them back, see Jade's ass jiggle as she waddled to the backyard where our grill was  
>a picnic table piled high with food and beer was there too  
>Jade's blue eyes shined up like sapphires  
>sits her fat ass down and starts to dig in  
>burg in one hand, dog in the other  
>"Mmf, Anon! C'mere so you can open a can fer me, will ya?"  
>turn as red as the ketchup on the table, but I knew what I was getting myself into coming here with her  
>DON'T FUCK UP  
"Yeah"  
>NICE  
>walk over and sit next to her on what bench space was left  
>grab a can and crack it open while she finishes off the burg in her right hand  
>"Mmm, I can see Anon 'ere learned from the best, ma'am!"  
>my mom is just standing there on the back porch watching us  
>maybe in disbelief, but she also seemed pleased  
>"Aww, thank you! I'll leave you two to get some lunch, then you can come inside and meet the rest of the family!"  
>thank god  
>she goes back inside, leaving just me and Jade  
>she chugs down the beer like it's water, crushes the can, and lets out a belch  
>"scuse me..."  
"It's fine"  
>IT'S NOT FUCKING FINE, I'M GOING TO DIE FROM THE HORNY  
>she looks at me expectantly with a weenie in her mouth, and I realize she wants another beer  
>go through the routine of her eating a burg or dog in 2 bites while I open her next can  
>the waist on her shorts dig further into her billowing stomach as it's filled up with empty calories and carbs  
>god bless murica for raising such a girl  
>one by one, the mountain of food is picked away at  
>wasn't this meant for everyone?  
>by then time we're done, she had to unbutton her shorts and let her stomach show even more  
>Jade had finished 11 burgers, 17 hot dogs, and is currently chugging her 7th beer  
>there's still a good bit of food left, but knowing mom, she really went back inside to make more  
>a much louder belch escapes Jade's lips, but no apology this time after being emboldened by her alchy  
>"Mmh, Anon...yer gunna need ta roll me into there..."  
>she leans against me and rests her head on my shoulder  
"We both know that's not happening. But, I'll help walk you over to a couch."  
>I pinch one of her chubby cheeks to prevent her from falling asleep on top of me and crushing me to death  
>"Yow! Fine, butcha gotta help me up too. Don't think Ah can do so myself."  
>I get up and start lifting her up a bit, my hands digging into her flabby underarms as she attempts to stand up  
>after a few minutes, she's able to get her footing and I lead her to the door  
>her tight gut wobbles wildly as it's as free as the country we live in  
>she had a bit of trouble with the doorway, but only for a second  
>once inside, I can hear my mom call out from the kitchen  
>"Oh, Anon! Jade! You're just in time for some cake I made as you two were out there. Your aunt made some cookies too, so take a seat and I'll plate you two up!"  
>the fatigue that Jade had on her face washed away upon hearing this  
"Sounds great, ma'am! Don't be afraid to pile my plate nice an' high!"  
>she turns to me and gives me a wink  
>God. Bless. America.


End file.
